Pack
by N.V.9
Summary: The pack is life, each wolf needed to keep the pack going. When one wolf loves one but chooses another for her own sanity, the alpha steps in. From here, everything falls like glass, shattered as it fights to shine within the light. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

In all Wolf packs there is always an Alpha Male and Female who become a mated pair. It is their job to create the next generation of wolves. Below those two wolves are the rest of the pack. The Second and Third to the Alpha Male followed quickly by other dominants and then submissives. Every few generation an Omega is born to calm the pack and help new wolves control their beast.

This was a way the pack worked. The strong protected the weak and the weak kept the den safe and lively.

"So why the fuck is it not working out this way?" Kyuubi growled to no one in paticular as he leaned back in his chair.

"What are you going on about, Brother Alpha?" the use of the stupid nickname from his female litter mate almost brought a smile to his lips. Almost being the key word. After all she was the reason that things weren't working right.

"Our system is not the way it is supposed to be." He glared at the pain in his ass, aka Haku, his litter mate born only moments after him. Their own mother dying two years after, when another pack attacked their own. Four years later, his father claimed the newest strongest female to rule beside him.

"What's wrong with it?" Naru, his youngest sister from his father's second mating. She was the only one to survive her litter. Her mother dying with the rest of the pups leaving their father to grieve for his lost mate for a few years before he disappeared. Many thought it he had taken his life when his second mate had died. Others said he was cursed. The day he disappeared Naru was only two years old. Two years old and knew little of the man and woman that created her.

Because of this, Haku and Kyuubi made it their mission to show Naru all the love she would never receive from parents she never even knew. Even if it went against Kyuubi's nature to be kind, Naru was worth it. She was Haku's and his perfect little wolf.

"Everything!" He yelled tossing his hands up into the air. "She makes this all wrong!"

"What did I do?" Haku asked as she played with one of the bones from their recent meal. Normally his sister was a very even tempered female but when it came to her place at the top of the pack she was a she devil or when it came to a certain male she was a nightmare. Or when she was in her teasing mood's she was Kyuubi's personal demon.

"You became Alpha Female!" he glared.

"But Big Brother she became our Alpha Female when you became Alpha Male." Naru pointed out as she moved to sit on his lap. "Why does it bother you now?"

It was true. Six years ago, when he and Haku were only twelve, they fought Jiraiya and Tsuande to claim their new titles. The battles lasted for a long time and by the time it was over Kyuubi and Haku were on the verge of collapsing when both Tsuanda and Jiraiya called defeat and passed out do to blood loss.

The only reason they wished to rule was because Kyuubi was a true dominant by nature. He hated to take commands or follow orders. It went against his nature to submit to anyone. Haku wanted to rule because she wanted to prove herself to all that she wasn't a week child anymore. Now both ruled and grew annoyed with one another but still they did little to change their lifestyle.

"Perhaps it's because that little female was sent away with her tail between her legs. Is that where you wanted to be Brother Alpha?" Haku laughed biting the the bone at it's tip. She was in her teasing mood. Lovely.

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes but said nothing. Haku knew he hated when anything sexual was spoken around his baby sister, which is why she went out of her way to say anything that came to her mind and out of her mouth when he was around. When he was not, he suspected Haku was a completely different female.

"Another one? Kyuubi this is number six, soon there won't be anymore females left." Naru giggled, nuzzeling her face against his neck. Naru was like every other young wolf in their pack. She liked to cuddle and nip. Of course, Kyuubi never let the other males of their pack cuddle with her, not that many tried unless seeking safety or something of that nature.. Being an Omega, she wasn't sought after by many. Omega's were wolves that all loved but none would mate with. They could bare no young and their presence calmed and healed other wolves. Any male that would have found her attractive, would quickly lose the need to claim her once they were close enough to touch her. Kyuubi suspected that the Omega's did that on purpose. Male or female, the Omega never mated. He thought it was because they, themselves, didn't feel the sexual need and felt no need to pretend. Haku thought it was because they couldn't concieve a child and knew that, sooner or later, their mate would see and regret this too in time. Neither wanted to ask Naru and Naru felt no need to explain the Omega's way. Of course, that didn't stop a certain wolf in the least.

Haku on the other hand, could choose any male she wanted or if they beat her in a fight. Of course no one has because any male that wished to claim her didn't want to hurt her. So far she turned everyone away save for the one she wanted which Kyuubi would not approve of. Kyuubi had told that suiter, she desired, if he wanted his sister he had to go through him first and because Kyuubi was the Alpha Male and not some lowly male, no one could beat him, well maybe one, but he wasn't putting that fight to the test anytime soon. So because of this, Haku went out of her way to torment him. Which would explain why Haku was chasing all potential females away.

"I know little sister." Kyuubi grumbled.

"You know they wouldn't all run if you just-" Haku started but was cut off by another bone flying at her face. "That wasn't very nice." she scolded jokingly.

"I really don't care." Kyuubi glared.

"Haku why do you challenge every female that talks to Kyuubi?" Naru asked picking at the meat left on Kyuubi's plate. Both older siblings grinned at Naruto's unending appetite. She could probably eat for days unend and still be hungry.

"Because they all want to take my place as alpha female, and I'm not ready to give it up." Haku answered moving to sit on the table beside her siblings.

"You wouldn't have to give it up if you took-"

"Don't say another word Kyuubi." Haku glared at him. "You know I hate that annoying wolf."

"He is my second, Haku. With him, you could start another pack of your own."

"And Big Brother can finally get a mate!" Naru pipped up.

"No." Haku stated as she huffed and looked away.

"If Haku did leave, who would I live with?" Naru asked innocently as she dug around bones to find any traces of meat left.

Both Haku and Kyuubi blinked at one another. Neither of them thought of that. If Haku were to leave, Naru would be torn to either follow or stay. Kyuubi knew he would never let her go, he also knew Haku would never leave her. One pack couldn't have two Alpha Mates. Both Alpha Males would try to kill eachother. Same was said for the females. The only reason the dominant males still lived in his pack was because they weren't trying to take his place. If Haku chose a male to mate with and stayed that would be a direct insult to his inner beast. It wasn't unheard of for a Omega to go between packs. None would harm her in anyway, but Kyuubi still wouldn't let her leave his side. Naru was his baby in all but the actual way. He may have only been a few years older, but he loved her like his daughter anyway.

So in a way maybe this worked. Even though Haku and Kyuubi will never be a mated pair beacuse they were blood sister and brother, they still had Naru.

Before either could think of a reply, there was a sharp rap at the door. "Enter." Kyuubi called pulling Naru to rest against his chest. With a bone in her mouth, Naru waved at Kyuubi's second and third, Itachi and Zabuza.

Haku ignored the first and smiled at the second. The first being the bane of her existance and the second her new love. There was once another love but Itachi quickly got rid of Kimimaro when the other wolf decided he wanted Haku for his own. Now Kimimaro was a lone wolf wishing to start his pack with Haku by his side. He had followers and was even in alliance with Kyuubi's pack, but he wanted his female. Itachi and Zabuza were having none of that.

Behind Itachi and Zabuza was the one wolf that went out of his way to try and claim the Omega as his. All found it odd, but no one's opinions would sway the wolf. Of course, Kyuubi wasn't going to let his sister go so easily.

"My, my, to have our Second, Third and then our rising wolf all together, to what do we owe this honor?" Haku asked sweetly as she leaned back on her arms and crossed her legs. So now she was in her seduction mode, Kyuubi wanted to laugh. All of it was, of course, a show for Itachi. It may have been directed to Zabuza, but Kyuubi knew Haku loved to tease the midnight wolf any way possible. Many times it was a very harsh teasing but since Kyuubi nor his wolf could find a problem with the way she treated his second, it didn't bother him. If Itachi couldn't handle himself, he was useless.

"Can we not come to see the most beatiful creature alive?" Zabuza asked showing his appreciation with a nod and a scan over her body.

Catching this, Itachi took a step in front of him, cutting off his view of Haku. "We came to speak business."

"Always business with you Itachi, perhaps that is why you bore me." Haku stated jumping off the table to stand beside Kyuubi.

"Haku." Kyuubi warned already feeling both Zabuza's and Itachi's wolves fighting them as they tried to attack the other for a female they both wanted.

"Whoops." Haku said innocently as she flicked her hair. He was beginning to miss her teasing mood but Kyuubi knew so long as Itachi was in the room, she was anything but.

"Naru if you will?" Kyuubi nodded toward the door as he took the bone and placed it on the table. With a grin Naru kissed Kyuubi on the cheek and then Haku. As she walked passed both Zabuza and Itachi, she stood on tip toes as they bent over so that she could lay a kiss on both of their cheeks. Both grinned as she latched on to Sasuke's arm and pulled him with her.

"Come on Sasuke, I saw bunnies by the river the other day, maybe they'll be there today and we can go chase them."

"Very well." Sasuke responded as he was lead away.

"You should just give your approval for Sasuke to properly woo her. He's only five years older to her fifteen." Zabuza laughed. "He is the only one, who goes against logic, trying to claim an Omega of all things."

"Not that Naru would know what he was doing. She may be the pride of our pack but she is too...childlike to know when a male is interested." Itachi smirked.

"Enough about the wooing of my sister." Kyuubi ordered. "No one is going ot woo her until we decide they can."

"Agreed." Haku nodded crossing her arms and leaned against her brother's chair. "Tell us what you will and leave, perferably you Itachi, Zabuza stay all you wish."

Kyuubi watched as Itachi's eyes flashed yellow then back to black again, the only sign of his anger at Haku's words, "Someday Haku you will be mine."

"Eat your words wolf, for she has already chosen me." Zabuza snarled.

"But our Alpha Male has chosen me for her." Itachi growled.

"Which he is a fool to do." Haku glared down at her brother. "You and I, Itachi, will never work, so let it be."  
"No."

"Enough of this pointless banter, what business have you come to discuss?" Kyuubi asked.

"We have movement to the north. The Sand Pack is slowly making it's way closer." Zabuza spoke first.

"We have an alliance with them." Haku stated finally letting go of her attitude to concentrate on this unexpected meeting.

"Yes but it would be more solified if one of our high ranking females were to mate the alpha of their pack." Zabuza sighed taking an empty chair.

"The only female he wants is Haku." Itachi stated. "Which I will not let happen and if a certain red head sends her, I'll kill him." he added on a growl along with Zabuza.

It was odd, that all three of Minato's pup's would have different hair colors. Her's was pure black almost a shiny blue. Kyuubi's was a bloody red and Naru's was a golden yellow. How that happened, know one could figure out. Haku's and Kyuubi's mother had brown hair and Naru's mother had a soft red. Minato, himself, had blonde so Naru's was understandable "Which one, my brother or Gaara?" Haku asked, not that she was all to willing to go to Gaara. His wolf did nothing for hers and still he wanted her.

"Both."

"Haku is already promised to someone else. Whether she likes it or not. Gaara can mate one of the other females." Kyuubi smirked at Haku's and Zabuza's glare.

"We also have movement to the south." Itachi said going back to business. "We are unsure what they are, but we have five wolves watching them now. So far they have made no movement to come closer."

Kyuubi nodded. His mind already moving on to other matters. He was getting tired of the way his Second and Third would glare or snarl at eachother whenever they were within eye sight of the other.

"Now that we have updates taken out of the way-" Haku began.

"Not quite." Kyuubi interfered as he stood and moved to stand away from Haku. "I have been thinking about something lately."

"What exactly were you thinking about?" Haku asked suspeciously. Everytime Kyuubi got that look in his face it was always bad on her.

"That my Second and Third are getting on my last nerve with all this 'my woman' nonsense."

"Excuse me?" Itachi and Zabuza said at the same time before glaring at eachother.

"Exactly. So I plan to fix this situation." Kyuubi grinned.

"How?" Haku asked already feeling her claws growing. That smug look on her brother's face was not making her happy.

"Tonight I'm going to have entertainment." Walking toward the door and crossing his arms behind his back, Kyuubi whistled.

"Which consist of what?" Haku asked when he said nothing and looked like he wouldn't.

"Tonight all able males are going to fight for our Alpha Female." Looking over his shoulder as he stopped, Kyuubi grinned, "The winning male will become your mate." the shock on his sister's face would warm him for days to come.

It was as he was exiting the den did he hear her screech. "It is fun being Alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

As the sun fell behind the mountains, Kyuubi found himself on his perch overlooking the clan.

How tonight was going to be one to remember. With a smirk in place, he threw back his head and howled. At once, he gained the attention of everyone.

"Tonight, my friends, we are going to get a treat. What is this treat you ask?" Kyuubi let that question linger in the air before he answered it himself, "Tonight, my wolves, tonight you will get the chance to fight for our Alpha Female."

At this, all the eligible males howled in pleasure. To either side of the clearing, Itachi and Zabuza watched one another in anticipation.

Letting them go on for a moment longer, he held his hand up. "Lets bring out our prize, shall we? Haku!" he called looking toward the cave entrance he knew his sister was standing. Like one, the rest of the pack turned her way and finally with an annoyed growl, she stepped forward. As she walked forward, the crowd moved back, creating a path for the beautiful girl. Kyuubi had to give it to his Father when the man created them, neither could ever claim to be ugly in anyway but attitude. Even Kyuubi would admit that if Haku were not his sister, he would have claimed her.

Finally when she stood below him, she glared and crossed her arms.

"Brother Alpha." she snarled angrily. It wasn't often that Kyuubi got to see this side of Haku. Her anger was legendary and quite terrifying but he would never admit that to her.

"Haku, come and join me as we watch others fight for your ice cold heart." Kyuubi chuckled.

"Tell me why I should not beat you." she narrowed her eyes. The crowd of wolves quickly took a few steps back from the precious Alpha Female when fangs began to peek below her upper lip.

"Because, you'd never win." Kyuubi smirked, uncaring if he was telling the truth or not, "Now come so that we can get this started."

With another glare, she bent her knees before she jumped up beside him. "Let us begin then, Brother Alpha." she said sarcastically.

"Of course," Kyuubi nodded, running a finger down her cheek. When she tried to bite him he laughed. Turning back to the crowd of wolves he said, "Move back. Where is my Omega?"

"Here!" Naru yelled happily as she made her way to the front with Sasuke right behind her. With help from the raven she climbed to stand beside Kyuubi as Sasuke stood behind her. His body so close that everyone watching him knew it was the dominant's way of saying she was his.

Kyuubi frowned and met Sasuke's defiante eyes. When Sasuke showed no sign of moving, he pulled his sister away. "Anyone who wishes to fight for my sister, step forward." he called out, moving back to the reason they were all here. He'd deal with Sasuke later.

Wolves shifted and moved until four of his strongest wolves and, one not quite as strong as them, stood before him. Itachi, Zabuza, Kakashi, Gai, and Mizuki.

He knew Itachi and Zabuza were in it for Haku. He knew Kakashi was in it because he was bored, and he knew Gai was in it because Kakashi was and refused to be shown up by the lazy wolf. But why Mizuki was in this battle he did not know. Mizuki was a dominant wolf but he was not the strongest one or close to the strongest one.

"Omega, give us your blessing for a battle well fought." Kyuubi said falling to one knee and bowing his head as the rest of the wolves followed his footsteps.

With a clear sweet voice, Naru stepped forward and spoke. "Brothers. Sisters. Young and old. Today we fight, not only for the future of our pack, but for the lives of our past. Today we pray that the victor will lead like a true Alpha. Today, our lives will change for the better, and I, Omega, of the Pack bless thee wolves that risk their lives for a purpose we all crave. I call from our Father wolf and ask that you give us only the best." She said bowing her head. "Mother wolf, I ask that you make this a fight worthy of our ancestors." Throwing her head back she howled. Her lonely howl was soon joined by the two Alphas then the dominants and finally the rest.

"Thank you." Kyuubi whispered as he kissed her hair and stepped around her, "Begin!"

Soon where the five competitors stood were now five wolves. Each wolf the color of their hair. Before anyone could blink Zabuza and Itachi went at one another. Their teeth trying to tear or grab any piece of skin and fur they could clamp on to.

Kakashi ducked as Gai enthusiasticly jumped at him only to fly over his body. Turning back he grinned as he went at Kakashi again. Each time missing the lazy wolf. Mizuki seeing his chance jumped Kakashi from behind as he dodged Gai once again.

Letting out a snarl of pain Kakashi tossed himself backward and landed on his back. With another snarl leaving his lips, he tore free of Mizuki and attacked. Gai, being the gentlemen he was, waited until Kakashi was done with Mizuki, leaving the poor wolf covered in blood and half alive.

With a soft bark Gai gained Kakashi's attention once again before going back into their own battle.

"Haku, would it not be funny if Gai wins your hand." Naru giggled, wrapping her arms around Sasuke's right one. The raven smirked at the thought of that happening. "Kakashi is so strong. I'm surprised he is not your second or third." Naru went on watching Kakashi fight in awe. "He destroyed Mizuki."

At her praises toward another male, Kyuubi found Sasuke glaring and looking as if he'd kill Kakashi just because he caught Naru's attention. Snorting, Kyuubi replied, "That wolf is too lazy to even be a Third let alone my Second. He may be strong when needed but he is useless in all matters concering the Pack meetings."

"They are boring, I do not blame him." Haku laughed. "I wish to ignore them as well."

"But you can't," Naru giggled, "else you give up your right to lead."

"I know, dreadful way to get us Alphas to meetings." Haku sighed. "Oh look at Zabuza go at the annoying wolf."

"Itachi will win. He is stronger." Sasuke said speaking for the first time.

"But Zabuza has so much to fight for." Naru contradicted, watching Zabuza toss Itachi to the floor and then jumped at him missing the dark wolf by seconds.

"So does Itachi, pup." Sasuke said pulling one of Naru's hands to his lips. "He wants your sister and he will not give up easily."

"Shush, Sasuke," Haku glared at the young raven. "Be gone from my sight if you wish to speak such words."

"But it is the truth." Kyuubi said holding back a laugh as Kakashi finally had enough exercise and bowed out. Gai, of course, quickly bowed out next as he shifted his form again and went on to talk to Kakashi about their wonderful fight. "At least you don't have to worry about Gai being your mated male."

"Shut up." Haku snarled as she watched Itachi force Zabuza once more onto his back. "Come on Zabuza." she whispered.

Kyuubi smirked at his sister. She should have accepted Itachi when they were children. Instead, she turned him down again and again only to latch on to Zabuza when he joined their pack when they were teenagers. Before Zabuza came along, or even Kimimaro for that matter, everyone assumed Itachi would claim Haku. Afterall, no one wanted to go against the dark raven even if Haku was worth it. Even as a child Itachi was a very dominant wolf and Kyuubi believed that if Itachi wished to challenge him for his position as the Alpha, he'd knew it would take all that he was worth, and then some, and still he had a possiblity of losing. Even Sasuke was a very dominant wolf. Sasuke was already strong enough to start his own pack but like his brother, stayed because he would never leave without his female.

He was glad that Itachi didn't want to lead his Pack. He only wanted Haku and to one day start their own. Sasuke would go wherever Naru went and so was more then likely to never lead a Pack of his own because Omega's couldn't be Alpha Females. It wasn't in their blood to lead.

The crowd watched in anticipation as the two wolves lept away from one another and cirlced. Just as Zabuza would have attacked, a howl broke the air.

"Protect the pack!" Kyuubi snarled, at once the crowd shifted and when the first signs of an enemy appeared, they attacked. "Sasuke keep my sister safe." Kyuubi ordered before shifting along with Haku and disappearing into the battle.

"Sasuke." Naru cried holding on to his arm. "I'm scared."

"I'll protect you." Sasuke vowed before lifting her into his arms and running. No one would touch what was his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Haku latched on to the neck of her opponet. No way was this wolf going to get the best of her. Taking in his scent she tried to pinpoint the wolf's pack, she felt her eyes water up.

With a snarl she released the wolf, his blood falling from her mouth as she shook her head back and forth and tried to shake the dizziness away. What was on the wolf? She wondered, taking a few steps back and snapping as the wolf came close again. Her eyes were tearing up and making it harder to see. Taking another step back she lost her balance and fell. With a painful groan, she tried to stand only to be tackled by the wolf she fought seconds ago.

Snarling, she bared her teeth and tried to latch on again only to miss every time. When the wolf forced her painfully on her back, he went for her belly and then yapped as a dark wolf attacked him. Taking him away from her. With a painful whine she rolled over and tried to stand again but could not keep her balance. She couldn't really tell what was up and what was down.  
'Haku!' Kyuubi growled in her head as he ran to her side. 'What's wrong? Can you hear me?'

Haku tried to answer but her body was shutting down. Whatever was on the wolf's fur was affecting her more now. Letting a whine escape her lips, she rolled to her belly and rested her head on the hard ground below her. It hurt to move. It hurt to think. It hurt just to be awake. With another whine she closed her eyes and passed out.

X~x~X  
Itachi saw red as he saw Haku fighting in this battle. He knew she was an Alpha and, therefore, was expected to fight in every battle. Just because she was expected didn't mean he liked it. He hated the thought of her getting hurt in any way. He knew she could take care of herself. She was Alpha Female for a reason. She was the strongest female in their Pack and held on to that position better then any other previous Alpha Females. Even when females of their pack tried to take her place, Haku always forced them back with only a few words and well placed hits.

His female was strong and their pups would be strong as well. He planned to, even without her consent, he would take her. She was his and had been his since the beginning. The first time he saw her, he wanted her and nothing she could do was going to change that. So she wanted Zabuza? That would never happen. Itachi believed that the only reason she went for the other wolf was because she found Zabuza easier to control. With Itachi, she had to constently fight for dominance. Dominance that Itachi would never completely give her. He was her mate and as her mate he would rule her life in the way he thought best. She wanted Kimimaro before Zabuza, Itachi had showed her why he wouldn't do for her. Kimimaro was nothing but big talk. The wolf was strong but against him, Kimimaro stood no chance. If she wanted another? It would never happen. He was tiring of her game and planned to bring it to an end soon.

Turning to see if she was well, Itachi smirked in his wolf form as he watched her fight. Even if he couldn't stand the thought of her fighting, he couldn't stop himself from admiring her. She moved so gracefully and commanded such power that he wanted to take her then and there and claim her as his own before all. He wanted her so much his body began to heat up.

When he saw her next opponet, he snarled in anger as he realized it was another male. His wolf did not like another touching what was his. She could fight females but not males. Her body was meant to be only touched by his hands, by his body. Even when her brother ran a loving hand down her face or through her hair, it drove his wolf mad. He hated that she smelt like Kyuubi and not him. His wolf wanted her to carry his scent and his young.

With another snarl escaping him, he snapped the neck of his own opponet and ran toward his female. When Haku went down, he snapped and let all control over his wolf free. By the time he was done with the male, there was nothing left to bury. Turning quickly, he snarled as he saw Kyuubi leaning over his female.

Running to Haku's side he barely had enough control to push Kyuubi away instead of attacking the male. When others came close, he stood over her still form and growled at any that tried to come near.

'I only wish to help her.' Kyuubi said in his head. 'I am Alpha and must protect my Pack.'

Itachi snapped at the male when he tried to come closer. He snapped at everyone that tried to take his female away.

When Kyuubi shifted to his human form, he narrowed his eyes. "I am Alpha male. I order you to move away from Haku. To disobey means your death.'

"No!" Naru shouted running through the Pack to stand in front of Kyuubi. "Alpha, do not hurt him. He's protecting his female."

"Naru-" Kyuubi glared down at her and then up at Sasuke as he moved to stand in front of his sister. "Do you keep me away from my sister as well?" he demanded of the younger raven.

"Only if you treat her in such a manner." Sasuke bowed his head to show that Kyuubi still claimed dominance over him. "Allow your sister to work her magic."

"Naru." Kyuubi said stepping back angrily. He wanted to go to Haku's side. She was born beside him and never did he ever think she would fall. "Go."

Nodding Naru turned toward Itachi and Haku. The first still standing protectively over the seconds still form.

'Move.' Zabuza growled coming closer to Itachi in his own wolf form. 'My female needs aid.'

'Mine!' Itachi snarled running at Zabuza. No male could claim what was already his. This female was his. Will always be his.

When he felt others latching on to him he faught even harder as he tried to get back to his female. He smelt Sasuke, Kyuubi, Zabuza, Kakashi, Gai, and a few others as they all tried to hold him down. He snapped and bit at any that got in his way but no matter what he did, he could not escape. His wolf wanted his female and he needed to be beside her. The others were a threat to her. He would not let him harm her.

X~x~X

Naru ignored Itachi as the strongest wolves of the Pack tried to hold him down. Running to her sister's side, she ran her hand over her Haku's dark fur and tried to coax her awake. Closing her eyes she rested one hand on Haku's back and the other above her eyes. Calming her mind and pushing everything away, Naru entered her sister's body and began searching for what caused this. She felt her sister's pain and agony at whatever was in her blood, ate at her body. Flinching with the pain in Haku's system, she tried to ignore it as she cleansed it. Slowly she moved through Haku's blood, bringing the agony into her own. Whatever was in there, was painful. It died the second it touched her blood but in Haku's own, it continued to grow.

When she was done, she opened her eyes tiredly and fell beside her sister's sleeping form.

"Naru!" Sasuke shouted moving to her side. "Are you alright?"

"Tired." Naru got out, "Want to sleep."

"Then rest, Haku is safe now because of you." She heard Sasuke say before she closed her eyes.

X~x~X

Itachi knelt beside Haku and picked up his female. When he had felt the power radiating off of Naru and the pain leaving Haku, his wolf had calmed and allowed the others to let go. He met Zabuza's glare with his own and followed Sasuke, who was carrying Naru, and Kyuubi, who was leading the way, back to their rooms.

Zabuza followed behind him with blood running down his face and body from the wounds Itachi had given him.

When they entered Haku's room, Itachi placed her gently on her bed and ran a hand softly over her brow.

"This does not mean I will give up." Zabuza said as he stood beside the door. "I will keep fighting to make her mine."

"A pointless battle." Itachi stated. "She is mine."

When the door closed behind Zabuza, Itachi ran his hand down Haku's form, letting his scent mingle with hers. He knew she would not like it but he didn't care. He was putting his scent on her and would deal with the consequences later. Running a finger over her soft lips he leaned down and kissed her. It was the first kiss they had ever shared. Closing his eyes, he deepened the kiss and ran his tongue over her bottom lip. When she began to stir he opened his eyes and moved back. "One day Haku." He whispered as he stood and left her room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Kyuubi met Itachi's cold stare with one of his own. Both stood in one of the many caves his Pack made into a home. Behind him, he knew Naru was sitting by herself and outside he knew Sasuke was waiting for her. The young raven was not at all happy at being separated from the Omega and made it so that everyone knew his displeasure. Even now Kyuubi could hear the growls and the heavy footsteps of the pacing wolf. It was a good thing he left Zabuza with him to keep him under control.

"What is it with you Uchihas and your problems with following orders?" Kyuubi finally asked angrily when Itachi made no move to speak.

"It's our blood."  
"My Alpha Female could have died because of you!" Kyuubi snarled, trying to hold his body still. If he moved even one step, he knew he would attack. He was not risking a fight with his Second. That battle would end in only death.

Which is why Naru was in the same room. Only her soothing influence was keeping both wolves undercontrol, but there was only so much the Omega could do.

"I would not have let her." Itachi narrowed his glowing eyes.

"And what would you have done? You are no Omega. You are nothing but a dominant wolf with no magic to heal! Haku was close to death and Naru slept for three days. Even now, Haku sleeps unable to wake up!"

"I would not have let her die!" Itachi snarled and turned his head. "She is mine. My wolf was protecting what is ours."

"She has yet to choose you."

"But you have agreed to give her to me."

Kyuubi nodded. It was true. Haku was made for Itachi just as Itachi was made for her. Both were strong wolves ready to start a pack of their own. Both would produce strong pups and their pups would most likely create their own packs as well. It was only a matter of time before Haku finally accepted Itachi, but... "When the time is right, she will be yours. Now she is mine and as mine I must protect her. You went against a direct order and attacked the Pack. Punishment must be delivered."

"Give me any punishment you deem worthy but claim her as yours again and I can not promise you I will not attack. Even with the Omega, my wolf is still calling for blood." Itachi whispered.

"So-"  
"Big Brother," Naru called from her place. "Should we not be finding our attackers? One of them almost killed my sister. Fighting with Itachi is not solving anything. If punishment must be delivered, make Haku give it to him. She will need something to make her happy after such a long sleep." just by her innocent words, not bothering to use titles, Naru had brought them back from their fury.

"You are right Naru," Kyuubi said turning his head to meet her blue gaze, "Itachi, what have you heard about our attackers? What magic have they used on us?"

"Nothing so far. I have sent the order out to find any information and have already sent Kakashi to contact Gaara for anything he knows." Itachi said. "The motives are unclear. They took nothing and only caused a few injuries, Haku's being the most threatening."

"So they attacked but took nothing?" Kyuubi frowned, "Why?"

"Call for Kimimaro." Naru piped up. "He's a traveling wolf with a few followers. He had to of heard something."

"Naru must you bring in more wolves that wish to take Haku from me?" Itachi growled softly. "Is it not enough I must fight Zabuza off of her at every turn?"

"She's right." Kyuubi smirked, feeling Naru's powers working wonders on his emotions. Already he felt at peace, which was most likely Naru's intention. "If anyone has information on strange wolves, it is Kimimaro. You can't get stranger then he."

"What of the Forest Pack?" Itachi asked. "The Hyuga's, Nara's or the Inuzuka's wolves may know more."

"We could call them in as well, but lets not bring them in yet." Kyuubi chuckled as Itachi tried to find another Pack of wolves to speak with. "Are you afraid Kimimaro will win Haku's heart?"  
"Hn." Itachi glared, "He has tried and failed. Haku's heart is mine."

"Haku doesn't think so." Naru giggled and got up. "I'm going to bathe since you have no need of me."

"Take Sasuke."  
"He follows me anyway." Naru rolled her eyes and nuzzled their cheeks against her own. "Be nice and no fighting, I don't like when my magic goes to waste."

"She's a fiesty little thing isn't she?" Kyuubi said thoughtfully when she was gone.

"She has her moments." Itachi smirked. "If we are done here, I wish to check on Haku."

"By all means. Might as well see her now because when she wakes up smelling you on her..." he trailed off with a sadistic look in his eyes and lead the way out of the room. Finding Zabuza waiting, he motioned for the brown wolf to follow him. "Try not to agitate her more then usual."

"Then I should go as well." Zabuza frowned, knowing exactly who he was talking about. "Haku-"  
"Will be fine, come Zabuza we have meetings to attend to." Kyuubi cut him off and kept going.

"Hurt her wolf and you're dead." Zabuza threatened Itachi before following after Kyuubi.

X~x~X

Haku felt exhausted and utterly drained. Never in her life had she ever felt this badly. She felt every ache as she moved and her eyes were fighting her command to open. She knew she was resting in her favorite position, her stomach, and that she was bare. Even now she felt the gentle breeze coming from the small windows she had created. Her soft blanket was the only thing on her, covering her from her waist down.

With a sigh, she tried once more to open her eyes and still they refused to open. What was happening to her? Was she ill? Never in her life had she been ill.

"Hush, love." someone said as they crawled onto her bed. "Rest. Soon you will be back to full health."

Who was that? She had a feeling she should have felt angry and annoyed but instead she sighed as the person speaking rubbed against her bare back with his cheek, licking and nipping at her exposed skin.

"Sleep my love." The person whispered moving his body to straddle her own. Once his full length overlapped hers, Haku frowned as skin met skin. This was wrong. Why didn't she care? When the person began to nuzzle her hair and neck, Haku sighed once more and then fell into a deeper slumber. Later she woud think of this but right now it felt too safe to remove them.

X~x~X

Itachi felt the moment his female rested calmly once more. He had heard her whimpering when he opened the door and had only wished to comforter her. Wolves felt calmer when skin met skin. So removing his clothes wasn't a problem. If he could have it his way, he'd have her like this always.

Pressing his aching body into her sleeping form, he groaned at the pure pleasure running through his system. Someday he'd know what it felt like to take her. Right now, he'd only get to dream of the day. Licking her neck, he fought himself not to bite down and remove the blanket separating his aroused body from her beautiful form.

It used all that he had to move off of her and to the side. With a smirk in place he took in the scent of the room. He smelt her and now him. He also smelt his need. Haku would smell all of this too when she woke. Would her body react to it? With a smirk still in place he moved closer to her sleeping form and held her. Closing his eyes he let his body get the much needed rest he had denied himself.

X~x~X

The sun in her eyes woke her. With a frown she lifted her head and looked around. What was she doing asleep? She didn't nap and if she did, it was with Naru close by. Turning to see if her sister was resting beside her, Haku's frown deepened. Someone slept there but it wasn't her or Naru. Moving her head closer to her bed she gasped at what her nose was telling her all along. "Itachi." she snarled in anger. He hands growing claws. That bastard had been in her room. His scent was all over the place. He smelt of spice and earth but most of all sex... "Perverted bastard!" She screamed knowing he would hear her through her windows.

X~x~X  
"It seems our Alpha Female is awake." Sasuke remarked to his brother.

"Hn." Itachi grinned and then went back to sparring with his brother as they waited for Kyuubi's next orders.


	5. Chapter 5

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

"Are you alright Haku?" Naru asked her sister worridly. For the last twenty minutes, she had walked beside Haku, watching the raven haired girl as she somewhat stumbled along a path they always took when they needed to be rid of the others.

"I'm fine Naru." Haku got out, her face flushed and her eyes glazed.

"You look ill." Naru frowned, stopping her sister and resting her fingers against the pale raven's cheek. "Haku, you're burning up!"

"It's the lack of exercise in the last week." Haku stated, moving Naru's hand away awkwardly and continuing on. "Come Naru, let-"

"Haku, please stop!" Naru begged. "There are cliffs that way. You can't go."

"We always... this way." Haku shook her head and tried to blink away the blur. Finally when she could see straight she took another step. "See, I'm alright."

"No!" Naru said stubbernly. "Haku please, let me take you back to the Pack-"

"Naru I need away from Pack. Everyone smells that bastard on me!" Haku growled. "He's overpowered my room with his stench and Zabuza refuses to speak to me. He believes I've chosen Itachi!"

"You should." Naru stated quietly. "Itachi is the perfect half for you."

"No he's not. Itachi is an overbar-"

"Itachi loves you. He'd do anything for you. Since you were children, he wanted you. Everyone can see the way he watches you. When he leads the hunts, he only goes after the game you enjoy. When the winter comes, he clears the path to your favorite place so that you can view the world as you love it best."

"Nonsense... Itachi wouldn't be so considerate."

"He may not say he does anything that you like, but he does. Everything you enjoy, he tries to make it happen. You give credit to Zabuza but Itachi is the one that deserves it all."

"Enough Naru." Haku said moving forward again. "I can't have Itachi."

"Why not?" Naru demanded moving quickly ahead of her sister to stand in her path.

"Why can't you accept Sasuke?" Haku demanded. "I know you love him and that you know he is trying to court you."

"I..." Naru took a step back in shock. "How?"

"You may be the Omega, Naru, but I'm your sister. Why haven't you come to me yet? Why do you constantly deny Sasuke and pretend you have no idea what he's about? You have the others fooled but I know."

"Kyuubi doesn't know?" Naru asked quietly.

"No Naru," Haku said feeling the dizziness coming back. "he doesn't. Will you tell me or do you want me to guess?"

Nodding, Naru moved them until they rested deeper within the trees a good distance away. "I don't want him to hate me." she whispered.

"Why would he hate you?"

"Because I can't give him children. I don't want him to regret being with me. Sasuke loves children. I see the way he watches them longingly. He watches them because he knows that with me he can't have them." Naru said wiping at her eyes.  
"Naru-"

"No, let me speak please?" she begged softly, "If I don't tell you all at once, I can't tell you at all."

"Alright."

"I hope that if we stay friends, I will never lose him. He'll always be my best friend, even if he mates another. Any female that he claims will carry his young but they won't take him away. I'm an Omega, we're the non threatening wolves of our people. No female would mind if Sasuke went to walk with me." Naru whispered looking at the ground.

"Omega's aren't always happy like everyone thinks us to be. We're lonely and no one knows. Even in a room filled with millions, we're always alone. No one will love us like we wish so badly for them to. No one would ever think to take us as a mate. No one... Did you know that Omegas are always reborn? That when one dies, it comes back?" at Haku's shock, she went on, "I have memories of wolves I'll never meet. Of nights that have long passed and days that will never be relived. I see and feel what they did as if it were my own and in a way it is. I am them. I can speak the ancient words of our ancestors because my past self help create it. The things I know is because I can go into a memory and find it. The magic I use was used by others. I'm just another memory in a future Omega's body." at this she paused, "And in every memory, the similar connection, is loneliness, pain, sadness. It's in all of my passed lives. Out of thousands and thousands of Omegas, those are the three that all of us have in common. Every Omega thought to beat it, that they could out live it and be happy. That they could find someone... all of them were wrong. All of them watched the ones they loved go on to find others. Those that were lucky to gain their loved one as their own, are truly the worst memories. The one they love above all else hates them. Despises them. Wants nothing to do with them. All of them kill themselves for something the Omega had no control over." Unable to stop the tears, she continued on.

"People see us as the perfect wolf. As the safest creature that will never cause war and would never lead nor follow. But we are cursed. I have looked into many of the Omegas memories of those that found and kept their mates and all of them end in disaster. I do not want that. Omegas can't kill themselves if their mates die. Omegas have to keep living long after they wish to move on. And when they gain their dream, they are brought back to live again. To feel again. To cry again and pretend again." Naru finished.

Pulling her into her arms, Haku cried with her. Never had she thought how Naru was surviving. Imagining all of the pain she was going through from the past and from now, was worse then any physical wound Haku had ever felt. Her sister, who she thought had nothing to worry about, was in constant agony with no way to hide. "I'm sorry Naru." she whispered to her sister. "For everything, I'm sorry."

For hours she held the girl, feeling every teardrop like another blade to the heart. When Naru ceased to cry, they simply sat there, ignoring Kyuubi's mental demands to come home. Instead, Haku sent back that they would be home soon. "Can I tell you a secret now?" she whispered, her dizziness and odd illness long gone.

When Naru nodded against her shoulder she went on, "The reason I run from Itachi is not because I worry about his dominance over me." with a small smile she said, "In fact, I find it hot."

"What?" Naru asked, her voice soft and harsh from sobbing. "You find Itachi hot!"

"Shh!" Haku gasped, covering her mouth and looking around quickly. "Yes," she said quitely, "Very hot."

"Then why do you fight him then?" Naru asked wide eyed.

"Because I love him." Haku stated looking away with a blush on her face. "A lot."

"I don't understand."

"It scares me. I'm not myself around him. I'm someone else. Half the time I want to bend over and demand he take me."

"Haku!" Naru gasped blushing brightly.

"It's true." Haku laughed as she ran a hand over Naru's hair, moving it back from her face. "Wouldn't you? I mean, I have the hottest wolf in the pack after me and I don't know what to do with him. I've never had a man in my bed, nor do I have any experiance with men."

"But Kimimaro and Zabuza-"

"Are males I'm trying to distract myself with I guess." Haku said biting her lip. "I... I fear that I won't measure up to Itachi's greatest imagine of me. So I turn to others that I feel very little for. I don't worry about disappointing them because I don't love them. I'm fond of them but little else. I'll also admit I used them for jealousy."

"Jealosuy?"

"I chose Kimimaro because he does very unexpected things, and then I saw how possessive and how far Itachi would go for me, and it was very attractive. When Itachi sent Kimimaro running, I wanted to see that side of him again. Other males didn't bring out the same reaction. They all feared Itachi and when Zabuza came into the picture... Well I couldn't help myself." Haku stated unable to look Naru in the eyes. "I'm a bad person I know. I'm the worst. Hurting the guy I say I love by choosing others over him just to get a reaction out of him."

"If you love him, why do you get so angry at the things he does?" Naru questioned.

"Because it's what's expected of me I guess. I wasn't always the strongest wolf Naru, I fought my way, side by side, with Kyuubi. Through him pushing me and me pushing him, we became the strongest wolves in our Pack. I won't give up my place and neither would Kyuubi. We're too comfortable there. When I chase females away from Kyuubi, I know he is relieved, if slightly, because things aren't changing. We had too many changes as young pups. We lost our mother, our Pack was attacked and many died. We've lost your mother and then Father. We were the weakest wolves and we wanted to prove we weren't. I fear that without Kyuubi, I'm just another weak wolf. That if I go with Itachi and start another Pack, that I'll go back to being the same weak child I was before."

"You're anything but weak." Naru stated firmly. "You're the strongest wolf I know. You and Kyuubi no longer need eachother. Change is good."

"It is," Haku said and decided to get the topic off of herself and turn it back to Naru, "Maybe this year, you can follow your own heart, and let me play with my own."

"I can't." Naru shook her head quickly, "My heart will lead me to pain, but yours-"

"Will be the same." Haku said. "I love Itachi yes, but just because I love him, doesn't mean I'm going to give into him so easily."

"When will you give into him?" Naru asked.

"I bet when he finally decides to toss her to the ground and have his merry way with her." Sasuke answered as he came into view.

"How long have you been there!" Haku shouted as her face flushed with embarrasment and anger.

"Long enough to know you love my brother." he smirked. "I just heard that last bit."

"That's all?" Naru asked worridly. "Nothing else?"

"Should I have?" he questioned.

"No!" Naru smiled.

"You should of heard nothing." Haku growled. "It was our private conversation."

"You should of heard me coming. It's not my fault you were not paying attention." Sasuke said, "Be happy it wasn't Itachi that found you first. I'm sure he would have loved to of heard all of that."

"Where is he?" Haku asked quickly.

"Fighting with Zabuza over your scent still." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "You know if you actually take my brother, you can still play with his emotions as I see you seem to enjoy. Only you can get a rise out of him and only things concerning you actually cause him to get angry, horny, demonic, amused, and all, plus others, in the above."

"If you speak a word of this to him-"

"I won't, you are my Alpha Female and I must follow your orders. If you order me not to speak of this to anyone, not even Kyuubi before he does or doesn't find out, I can not."

"Then consider it an order." Haku stated.

"Sure, so are we going back home or are we..." Sasuke stilled as both he and Haku began to look around in unease.

"Let's go back," Naru whispered as she too felt the difference in the air.

"Alright." Haku nodded as they made their way cautiously home. "If I tell you both to run, go." she ordered.

"Haku-"

"I mean it Naru. Omega or not, go." Haku stated firmly.

"But-"

"Go!" she shouted pushing Naru into Sasuke's arms and watching him take off running with the struggling girl. Turning around she shifted and waited for the attack. Unaware that it would come from within.

X~x~X  
"Itachi!" Sasuke shouted falling at his brother's and Kyuubi's feet with Naru still in his arms.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Kyuubi demanded.  
"Haku-"

"Where!" Itachi snarled.

"Back there," he got out as Itachi shifted and took off running with Zabuza behind him.

"Protect the Pack," Kyuubi ordered Kakashi and Gai, to Sasuke he said, "Do not let Naru come after us."

Nodding, Sasuke watched as he ran after the other two. Pulling Naru close, he held her as she cried into his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Itachi felt the fear for Haku run through his vains and his heart beat faster in terror as thoughts of any harm coming to his female. Forcing his body to move faster, he ran, slowly separating from the two that ran behind him.

Haku, I'm coming.

X~x~X

Haku growled in warning at whatever hid in the bushes and trees. She would not run from it, she would fight it until she died. She was not prey or weak. She was Alpha Female of her pack, not a submissive waiting to be saved.

When a twig snapped behind her, she turned her body quickly and waited for the attack. What were they waiting for? Why were they not attacking? She was one wolf, she knew her chances of winning were small.

When more twigs began to snap around, Haku turned in a tight circle, waiting for them to make the first move.

"Don't fear usssss," someone hissed softly as laughter followed their voice. "We wissssh to be your friend."

"Come with usssss, Sssstay with ussss," they whispered softly. "Be with ussss."

When movement appeared from the left of her, Haku turned her head and snarled, her ears flat against her head and her teeth barred, readying herself. Every inch of her was tense and on the verge of striking, she only needed a target.

"Ssssssshhhhh," they whispered as one. Just like that everything went silent. Haku heard nothing, not even the wind as the world around went silent. The only noise she heard was the fast hectic beat of her heart.

As the silence went on, she wondered what their game was. Were they trying to throw her off? Frighten her? Make her let her guard down? Wha-

Gasping, Haku fell to her side in pain. Acid seemed to run thru her vains, eating her from the inside out. Her organs felt like they were on fire and being torn to pieces. It hurt, oh gods it hurt! Trying to shift, Haku whimpered in pain as her body refused to listen to her. Trying to breath but unable to, Haku felt her body shut down. The last sight she saw was a blurred vision of a snake like body of a wolf.

X~x~X  
Itachi gasped and lost his footing. Skidding a few feet, he tried to force himself to breath, to move, but nothing would do as he wished it to. He knew Kyuubi and Zabuza were near him, trying to help him, but he paid little attention to them.

Something was wrong with Haku. Forcing his mind to see beyond the pain in his body, he shakily stood and took a step only to fall back down. Trying again, he took a few more shaky steps, catching himself before he fell. Taking a gasping breath, he shook his head, almost as if he was willing the pain to leave him. When he was able to focus beyond it, he took off running once more, ignoring the watchful and worried looks of the other two, he thought of Haku.

He thought of her beautiful eyes, her long dark hair, her soft flawless complexion. Her perfect curves. Her body was made to hold his sons perfectly. She was made for him. Everyone knew this. Even Zabuza knew of this and yet the stupid wolf thought to challenge him for her hand. No one would take her from him.

When he found her, he'd make her his. He was through with playing games.

Picking up his speed, Itachi practically flew through the forest, leaving the other two to catch up or fade into the background. When he came to the place where Haku's scent was strongest, he paused for only a second as he took in other unknown scents. With a bare of teeth, he turned and headed in the direction they had taken his female in.

X~x~X

"She will do," Mui nodded, pleased at the beautiful wolf that was brought to him. Her fur was dark and soft to the touch, not silky but smooth. She wasn't one of the bigger wolves he had seen, but her body was built for speed and agility. Moving to her muzzle, he pried open her mouth and ran a finger down one of her longer fangs. "Are any pursuing her?"

"Three malessss, but one leadssss them." Orochimaru said from beside him, his eyes eagerly watching the female before them.

"Does she call to you, pet?" Shinno asked with amusement as the snake like wolf licked his lips in anticipation. "Come, let us go before they arrive."

"It would do well to gain them too," Mui stated as Shinno picked up the limp female. "Their strength will make us stronger, there are no other packs like this one."

"The powder isn't in their blood." Shinno said as he lead the group of five away. "We only placed it in hers."

"Did you not send others to take more?" Mui demanded angrily. "What of the Omega?"

"She could not be caught," Kabuto whispered softly, walking side by side with Orochimaru and Anko. "The powder did not work on her."

"Her blood healed it," Anko finished, her eyes slightly vacant, like Kabuto, the powder that they had used on her, had changed her. Like the two snake like wolves she followed, she was an abomination to the world, Shinno and Mui the cause of their furless bodies. "We only have the Alpha Female."

"What of the other wolves that went in with you? Where are they?" Shinno questioned boredly, his mind already filling in an answer.

"Their bodiessss gave in asssss you sssssaid they would. They crumbled to dust," Orochimaru whispered, his eyes never leaving the beautiful wolf. He would have her. She was meant for him. The first time he had seen her, he knew she was his. Every second that they had kept her in view, he was there. The other two, they were fools to think they could take her from him. When she finished her change, to be like them, he'd have her.

"As they should have done," Shinno nodded.

"Perhaps next time you can make your powder take the Omega," Mui growled in annoyance.

"Of course," Shinno smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Look toward profile/bio for disclaimer and anything else involving this story.**

Haku wanted to scream, wanted to thrash and move, to attack. To do anything. Her body was on fire. This pain, there was no words for it. Everything screamed in agony, screamed as it was pulled apart, torn to pieces. Her blood was boiling within and oozing out. She could feel it inching from her body, her eyes, mouth, nose, ears, everywhere.

In silence, the pain ruled her, abused her. She remembered no time that there was no pain. Her name was fading from her mind, her memories were letting go. All she could do was wait it out, begging for it to stop, begging for herself to die.

X~x~X

"Please." Haku croaked, uncaring of how weak she sounded or looked. She wanted it to stop. The nonstop pain always drumming through her. She was too weak to do anything but cry the tears that refused to stop. "Please let me die." she went on, wishing someone would answer her. In answer her body stiffen as the pain came back, as it consumed her once more sending her into her personal hell. If should could have screamed for aid, she would have. But if she could scream, who would answer?

X~x~X

Itachi held his head between his hands, screaming into the ground as the pain came back once more. For the last two weeks, he had felt this pain, coming and going at random times. The first time, that it had been this painful, it had brought him to the ground, his body unable to do anything but take it. It had taken two days of Kyuubi and Zabuza guarding him, trying to wake him, before he came out of it. He knew this pain wasn't his. There was nothing that could have brought this on. This pain, this agony was Haku's. Wherever she was, whatever was happening, it was killing her. Taking her away from him. He was dying beside her, his wolf, like himself, beyond any form of rage at anyone hurting what was his. When he found the bastards, he'd kill them. Each and every one would die by his hands. On that he vowed his life upon.

Finally as the pain receded, the connection with Haku weakening more so then the last, Itachi took a shaky breath, ignoring the tears that fell like rain. Moving to stand, he met Kyuubi's own tormented gaze, "Let's go." he rasped out, daring them to try and stop him.

"Lead the way." Kyuubi growled, shifting into a wolf as Itachi took the lead once more. Zabuza brought up the rear, the wolf having said nothing since the first attack on Itachi. What could he say? Any words he uttered were quick to bring on Itachi's rage. Any sympathy, any heartbreak on his part, seemed to beg for Itachi's growing hate.

X~x~X  
Naru felt scared. She could feel her sister dying and struggling to stay alive. She felt the pain in Haku's body much more clearly then she felt the body of the one holding her. She could not lose Haku, she had to find her spirit. Had to heal her before it was too late.

'Haku!' she screamed toward her sister's fading light. 'Haku don't go!'

'Naru...hurts.' Haku's voice whispered back faintly.

'Don't go!' Naru shouted again, forcing herself to try and find her sister's spirit. When her own form materialized in a tunnel that went on and on. Naru knew what this place was. She, herself, had been here many times, over and over again as she passed. She had walked this same path so many times she knew exactly how many steps it would take to get to the end. 'Haku!' she screamed, running down the empty tunnel. If Haku reached the end, she'd never come back. She'd be lost to them all forever as she entered the next world. She wasn't an Omega, one who always came back and never went forward. Haku was just a wolf. Once she was gone... 'Haku! Where are you!' Naru screamed, fear making her stumble on nothing. 'Haku please don't move! Don't go forward!' she begged as her heart beat a mile a minute.

When a pale outline became slowly noticable, Naru gasped and picked up her speed. She wished she could go wolf here. She wished she was faster. She wished... 'Haku stop!' she begged as her sister walked brokenly down the path. 'Haku!' With her body tiring, Naru ran for all that she was worth. Haku was getting closer to the end. 'HAKU!' she screamed as she jumped her sister from behind, tackling her to the ground. 'Haku don't go! Go back! Go back!' Naru screamed as the air seemed to pick up around them. Looking around she realized where they were. Oh gods, they were only steps away from the second life. The door was open and ready to claim them, no, ready to claim one of them. It could only take one at a time and when it did, it would close. If they tried to run, it would drag one of them back. It would claim one of them. 'Haku can you hear me?' she asked, her eyes refusing to leave the open doorway.

'Naru?' Haku whispered, turning her head as she came back to herself. 'Where are we?'

'The after life,' Naru whispered as she sat up slowly. 'Haku, you can't be here. If you stay, it'll take you.'

'After life? Naru we have to go,' Haku yelled, sitting up with Naru and making to run. 'Naru come on!'

'We can't.' Naru said, turning tearful eyes toward Haku, 'We're beyond the no return point. It's waiting for one of us.'

'Naru, what do we do?' Haku whispered as she pulled her sister in her arms.

'You run.' Naru said, pulling back as she kissed Haku's cheek and gave her another deep hug. 'Tell Kyuubi I love him. Tell the Pack I'll miss them...Tell Sasuke I'm sorry.'

'What are you talking about? Naru run with me!' Haku said desperately.

'I love you Haku. Please be happy. Let your life become complete with Itachi.' Naru said as she stood and pulled away from Haku. Don't worry, sister. Omegas always come back.'

'Naru! Don't go! Come with me! Please! What about Sasuke? What about us!' Haku cried.

'It'll be okay...Haku don't tell Sasuke what I told you. Don't tell anyone, no one is supposed to know. We are not meant to stay with the pack we left, but help the next. Please promise me.' Naru said taking a step back.

'I won't. Naru don't-Naru!' Haku screamed as her sister turned toward the door, the wind pulling and tossing her hair around like crazy.

'Run.' Naru ordered as she jumped through the door. On a whoosh, everything went silent, leaving Haku alone in the mocking tunnel.

'Naru,' she whispered as she stood and took a few steps back, tears cascading down her face. Unable to deny her sister's last wish, she ran.

She ran until she came to another wall. Without slowing down she burst through the wall in tears.

X~x~X  
"Naru?" Sasuke frowned in worry as the female went completely still, when moments ago she had been shifting as if stuck within a nightmare. She had called out her sister's name before she fell unconscious. "Naru can you hear me?"

Placing a hand above her heart, Sasuke tried to feel it beat but was met with nothing. Shock spread across his face as he turned his gaze quickly to her face. She was pale, her eyes glassy and unseeing. "Naru?" he whispered frantically as he pulled her stiff form closer to his body and shook her slightly. "Naru?" he called again when she refused to move, his tears falling upon her frozen body, the crowd of mourning wolves howling in pain. Running a hand down her face he called her name again and again but each time it was met with only silence. "NARU!"


End file.
